


A New Life

by Jilayah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Stuff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, Multi, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut, Some cringy cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilayah/pseuds/Jilayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unfortunate events turn Jilayah's life upside down. But was the life she lived the right way up in the first place?</p>
<p>Jilayah Lavellan lives with her boyfriend Anaris of three years in Val Royeaux. Jilayah is a well known and respected freelance analytical journalist. She publishes the truth and fights for the rights and voices of others. But she keeps her own dark reality away from others. When she discovers Anaris has been cheating on her, even his emotional manipulation can't keep her from trying to break up with him. </p>
<p>Solas lives in the small bustling town of Redcliffe. A quiet and strong soul, he spends his days making elaborate paintings, socializing with his close knit of friends and exploring the surrounding areas with his dog Fen'Harel.<br/>But his life is soon to take a surprising turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever. I've got a general idea where this story is going but there will be surprising twists.  
> I think (hope) it will be a good balance of dark psychological stuff and lighthearted, giggly moments.  
> Life is random, my story might (probably/definitely) be too.
> 
> This first little chapter just sets the scene for the next few from Jilayah's side.

Anaris pulled her by the wrist, making Jilayah wince in pain. "It's just like you to pretend nothing is going on until you can use it against me" He snarled.

"Let go of me, I mean it this time"

He turned to look at her, face contorted with anger. "You fucking bitch! How dare you go through my phone in the first place!" It was not a question. Just more ammunition to use to hurt her.

"I _didn't_ " Her voice faltered just a little. She was getting angry now and that was very dangerous for her. "I told you your phone was ringing, It's not my fault that _woman_ started saying all the things she wants to do to you before I had a chance to speak"

Still gripping her wrist Anaris yanked her up from the end of the bed roughly. "Don't make this about her, she's just a nice fuck. This is about you, and you not listening to me. Don't fucking pretend with me." He was gripping both of her upper arms now. She would have bruises again.

Jilayah tried to pull away from him and his grip only tightened. "Okay so maybe I did know about this for some time" she confessed "But maybe I was also trying to give you some time to make a better choice"

Even after everything this man had put her through, she always chose to believe he was redeemable. She always hoped she could help him, maybe even convince him to seek professional help. This was their dance, she knew it intimately by now. Fight then make up, then fight some more.

The slap across her cheek surprised her, knocking her back onto the bed. He never touched her face before, it was too easy to leave marks. She gasped with the burn it left. Blinking back tears.

"Do you really think I don't know what I'm doing?!" He looked livid now, the darkness in his eyes frightened her.  "When I fuck her I think of how it would feel to tie you up and do the same to you. How you would cry for me to stop and that would only make me fuck you harder"

"You're sick!" She realized with a sudden blow of reality those words brought. She needed to end this. How had she not seen what a monster he was?

She was getting up now, her body shaking. "I need you to leave, right now. Or I'm going to call the police." She tried to sound as stern as she could, to her relief her words sounded braver than she felt.

His mouth opened to speak again but she cut in "I'm fucking serious Anaris. Leave!" She was shouting now. Quickly moving to the bedside table and picking up her phone. She began to dial, putting the phone to her ear to hear the tone. It gave her a small sense of comfort.

Anaris threw his arms up in the air. "Fine! If that's what you want, I'll leave. But I'll be back" Relief flooded her.

"You can come get your stuff when I can arrange to have a friend here. Leave you key in the kitchen. I don't want you coming into this apartment!" She was sounding more and more confident as his seemed to diminish.

But she knew his tricks by now. Get aggressive and then pretend he's sorry and ask her to forgive him. And she always did.

"I'm going to go for a walk and when I return you better not be here anymore." With that she strode out of the bedroom grabbing her coat from over the couch and quickly let herself out.

She felt lighter than she had in months.

 

When she returned three hours later, he had gone. Leaving his keys and a note.

_You know how I can get._

_I'm sorry babe._

_Forgive me._

_I'll call you._

She scoffed at his words and tore the paper in half. Tossing it into the bin. She needed to decide if she was going to try again or if she would finally allow herself to give up on him. The idea made her chest hurt, she did care for him that's why she had stuck this out for so long.

She made her way to the bathroom, and started filling the sink with warm water. she met her reflexion in the mirror. A red bruise was forming on her right cheekbone. She traced to lightly with her pinkie finger. Looking into the soft green eyes that stared back at her, pleading eyes. The eyes she could show no one. Images of pain in those eyes, but also strength.

Her fists hit the sides of the sink. She pressed her eyes closed tightly.

"Not this time" She declared to the empty room "This time I choose _me._ "

 


	2. The Worst Weekend - Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan has the worst weekend of her life. And makes more decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the second half of the chapter is rough.. Sexual and physical violence with some strong language. Please be warned.

Jilayah rolled across the bed, blindly searching for her phone on the night stand. Grabbing it roughly, her eyes scrunched together to keep the bright light out. She slides the arrow across the screen killing the high pitched ringing of the alarm.

 

She drops the phone to her chest and lies quietly for a moment. The stillness of the bedroom making her feel at home. It had been three weeks since Anaris had left. And he had made no efforts to contact her. The longest they have been separated since they started seeing each other.

Sitting up, she rolls and stretches her shoulders while rubbing her eyes with her palms letting go of the last wisps of sleep in her eyes.

It was already beginning to feel like her new normal, waking up alone. Not having to tell him exactly where she was every moment of the day. It felt good to not have to worry about what argument would arise after she returned from the shop or spent too long at the publishers.

 

She smiled to herself, getting up and going to the bathroom to wash her face and brush teeth. It was almost spring time, but the weather was still very much on the chilly side. But this morning she felt like a run. 

Changing into long grey tights and a tank with a windproof jacket before putting on her running shoes. She quickly downed a glass of orange juice before heading out.

 

She had planned a girl weekend with her two best friends, going out for drinks That night, a spa day the next and Sunday a trail hike and picnic. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to spend her time doing what _she_ wanted to do. Her friends knew Anaris was jealous and possessive and they had always given her the space she needed. But they where delighted and relieved when Jilayah had told them she had broken it off for good this time.

 

Stopping by the grocery store on the way home, she picked up some fresh fruit for breakfast. And munched on a banana as she walked the rest of the way back to the apartment. 

 

The morning went by quickly, reading through peer reviewed studies about lyrium. Her latest project was ambitious even for her. She was writing a paper about how lyrium was indeed an organic being instead of just _stone_. And the research she had discovered was either being made a mockery of or dismissed completely. But Jilayah was determined to use her influence in the media hub of Val Royeaux to bring light to this incredible discovery.

By the early afternoon her stomach was protesting at the light breakfast she had and she found herself drawn to the kitchen in hunt for food. While she put some water on to boil for pasta she texted her friend about their arrangements that evening.

 

_Jilayah (12:46) I'll come pick you and Velanna up at 8? I won't drink a lot so you guys can ;)_

_Varania (12:50) Always the thoughtful one! Wear the lace dress I bought you :-p_

_Jilayah (12:51) Are you mad? It's like -1000 degrees!_

_Varania (12:53) Don't be dramatic. If you arrive wearing anything else were calling the whole weekend off. Besides Velanna and I will also be freezing our nipples off. So you won't be alone <3_

_Jilayah (12:59) Fine. Fine. I'm outnumbered XD  See you later xx_

_Varania (13:02) K bye love_

 

Finishing up her food she sat down to a large bowl of pasta salad, laughing at the idea of wearing a mini lace dress in the freaking middle of winter. But oh well's it did look amazing on her small, lean frame. And she deserved to feel good for a change.

 

Jilayah spent the afternoon doing a little more research but by around 4'ish she found her mind wondering from repetitive reading  and forced herself to go take a bath.

She used the pad on the coffee table in the living room and scrolled through some albums, selecting a funky jazz playlist to get herself in the mood for going out. Pressing the small arrow to start the tune, the speakers in the corners of the apartment ceiling waft to life with cool jazzy beats. Humming and skipping towards the kitchen, she opened a bottle of red wine and poured some into an impossibly large wine glass before heading to the bathroom. 

Opening the taps to full before starting to peel tight clothes off her porcelain skin. She gave herself a once over in the full length mirror, noticing for once in a long time her arms where without bruises. The mark on her face long faded.

 _-This weekend is exactly what I need-_ She thought, smiling at her reflection.

 

She lay in the tub until her fingers and toes turned all wrinkly. Having gone back to the kitchen to collect the bottle of wine, her head was feeling nice and light, and she was already giggling silently for no apparent reason. She decided around six, it was better to avoid looking like a grandma for the evening and pulled herself out of the deep warm bath.

Pulling her soft cotton robe directly over her wet body and danced through to the bedroom. Sitting down at her vanity to comb through her long wet hair before applying sparkly moisturizer over her whole body.

 

Jilayah skillfully applied dark black and grey eye-shadow, for a dramatic and smokey look on her pale skin. her soft pink lips left bare. The pastel highlights in her dark grey hair left unmaintained for weeks, but the effect made her look bejeweled and mysterious. Giving her hair a quick blow dry before adding a little mousse to extenuate her natural waves.

She stepped into her walk-in, pulling out the black box on the top shelf above her dresses and grabbing a pair of black heels. Her favorite pair. 

Putting on the delicate dress gently before grabbed her phone off the bed texting quickly.

_Jilayah (7:26) I'm leaving now, see you guys in 10 :)_

She dropped her phone into a small sling bag and took her shoes in her hand. Grabbing a black leather jacket from the walk-in before heading out into the living room.

She froze.

 

Anaris was sitting on the couch.

 

He was looking at her through narrow eyes. Taking in the sight of her all dressed up.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" His voice sounded like hard poison. She shuddered. "I come back after three weeks, and you're living like a whore?"

He was getting up now, and Jilayah was starting to panic. - _FUCK!_ _-_

"How did you get in here?" Is all she could manage to squeak out.

Anaris was moving towards her, and Jilayah stared shrinking against the wall behind her. She instinctively started taking out her phone. Wrong move.

"Are you going to threaten to call the police again little whore?" He taunted, moving in front of her now. Standing over her with a violent grin on his face. "I've had a long time to think about how I'm going to punish you Jilayah" Her name sounded like a putrid thing on his lips.

"What are yo.." Her voice trailed off with fear to almost a whisper. "Velanna and Varania are waiting for me, they expect me any minute" She tried to make it sound like a warning but she sounded afraid.

His toxic grin widened "Oh I'm sure they can have you when I'm done with you." Anaris yanked the phone out of her hand and threw it on the floor. Her jacket and shoes dropped to the floor long forgotten. She was staring into his impossibly blue eyes, his handsome face no longer recognizable. It looked like a demon possessed his very soul.

Before she could even shout out, his left hand was over her mouth, pushing her hard against the wall. "Ooh you can pretend you don't want this, I always like it when they fight" His right hand was moving down her hip and up the skirt of her dress. She struggled against him, muffled screams escaping from behind his hand. His strength easily kept her small body against the wall, she was hitting his shoulders and chest as hard as she could. He was  _laughing_ down at her. 

"Yes just like that my little whore." He encouraged.

Her body was thrusting violently against him as she fought with all her strength to get away. His impatience growing thin, he growled into her ear. A warning. But she didn't care, she knew what was coming if she couldn't get away.

Tears already streaming down her face, blurring her vision. His right hand found her in between her legs and he roughly pulled her panties, tearing them.

"If you scream I'll kill you." He hissed "Do you understand?" She shuddered again, and he hit her hard against the wall. "I said, do you understand?" She nodded weakly. When he released her mouth she began crying again.

"Please, you need to go. You're not thinking straight" She pleaded.

He hit her straight across the face with the back of his hand, her head flung to the side, she could taste her own blood in her mouth. "Nothing you say is going to help you now." He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her over to the couch. Bending her straight over the back of it. Exposing her fully to him.

He pushed his hand on her back, using his strength to pin her down. His other hand quickly fumbling with his belt and unzipping his slacks revealing his hard erection . Jilayah twisted her head around while trying to squirm away from him and gasped when his cold fingers started rubbing in between her folds. He pushed three in without warning, and she cried out in pain. Her body to panicked and afraid to create any wetness at the harsh stimulation.

"Your cunt is dry, what? You not enjoying yourself?" He snarled. Pulling his fingers out quickly, his movements becoming even more hungry. Jilayah could feel the tip of his head colliding with her opening, missing because of lack of lubrication. He cursed, pushing her harder into the couch, her body crushing under his weight making her cry out again. This time Anaris spits thick saliva into his palm and hastily rubs it over his cock. His first penetration made her whole body double over with convulsion. They had of course had sex before, and his length had always been a bit too much for her small frame. He didn't relent, thrusting harder and deeper than she knew was capable of her body, if she wasn't so dry it wouldn't have been as bad. 

Her mind was completely numb, forcing herself to think about nothing. She pressed her eyes closed and tightly as possible, even her tears could not escape.

She felt his hand reaching around her neck tightly, breaking off her air supply. The rhythm of his pounding became even more aggressive as his second hand found her neck as well. Jilayah's body instinctively tried fighting the man off her again, but her body was too weak. Her eyes fixed at the coffee table in front of her before her vision started blurring and went black.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew my first "smut" would be a rape scene. I'm not crazy I promise. 
> 
> Jilayah's party dress (which she didn't end up using)  
> http://shop.forloveandlemons.com/collections/clothes/products/rosemary-mini-dress-black


End file.
